


Sugar

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Jason Todd is a Lovesick Puppy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “I’m so hungry I could eat a— stop looking at me like that in public” - Dick/Jason





	

It wasn't like Jason  _ hated _ doing undercover jobs. He was fine with it, even enjoyed some of them. He liked to infiltrate gangs and prisons to work from the insides of things.

But this, sitting all day long on a mall in civilian clothes and just one gun, eating donuts with Dick and waiting for the serial killer that was kidnapping queer couples in Gotham, was hellish.

Sure, the replacement said that he would do the job if no one else would, but neither he nor Dick was comfortable with it and there was no way in hell Jason would let Dick do it with one of the Titans or, god forbid, Midnighter and/or any other of his frenemies.

So, there he was, seated on a table on the food court, watching the surrounds.

There was nothing of notice, like the other ten times he did it, so he turned his attention to Dick.

He was babbling about something, his eyes fixed on the phone, trying to talk to Jason, keep Kid Flash from doing something that, apparently, involved gasoline, and eat his donut at the same time.

He had a tiny frown when the phone beeped, showing a new message that drew attention to his sky-blue eyes, which darted from one side to another in quick succession, sometimes stopping longing at the donut. Then Dick would subtly lick his lips, pinkish tongue barely appearing as he quickly bit his lower lip, releasing it after one second and going back to the phone. That would go on for at least one minute, then he would give up on the phone, get the donut and nibble at the white coating before taking a proper bite, closing his eyes to savor it. He would put the food down, his eyes still closed, and go back to the phone, waving a now sugar-coated hand around. Slowly, distracted with the texts, he would lick first his lower lip then the upper one. He would only see that his hand was dirty when he needed to text faster and use both hands, so when he was the white powder he frowned and licked at his fingers, not enough to clean it but enough to be able to type.

Then, after sending the text, he would absent-minded clean the hand on his shirt while waiting a response, then rest the rest his hand on his thigh.

His outfit today was  _ special _ for the mission, or so he had said. It was composed of a white, body-fitting shirt with  _ if found return to Jason _ on red letter on front, a dark blue jeans that hugged his body almost as much as the spandex and a rainbow converse. Jason had spend a good five minutes staring at his own  _ I'm Jason, keep him _ shirt before relenting and putting it on.

_ "Why would I want someone to keep you, though?" _ He remembers asking.

_ "It's a  _ thing _ Jaybird! Just  put it on!"  _ And so he had. He sometimes wondered, why he indulged Dick like this. Was it the naive, lovesick-puppy, 14-year-old inside him? Was it the need to keep one of the only good things that happened in his live closeby? Was it his sheer neediness of affection?

Dick moved to repeat the routine, nibbling at the border until he chose where to bite, and in this moment Jason wanted nothing more than grab his stupid shirt, pull him to his lap and kiss him senseless. He wanted to drag him to the bathroom, press him against some door and fuck him without taking those stupid jeans off. Wanted to leave bite marks on every visible skin so everyone would know Dick was  _ his _ , no need for idiotic shirts. Wanted to lick that sugar out of his fingers  _ right there _ .

He also wanted to drop his arm around Dick's shoulders, rub the skin on his jugular to feel his pulse, nibble playfully at his ear and tickle him until he gave up on the phone. Wanted to cuddle on the bench by the fountain, watch the kids throw coins and bet what they wished. Wanted to kiss that  _ freaking adorable _ frown off his face.

"- he said, like, 'I'm  _ sooo _ hungry that I could'... Jason!" Jason blinked away his thoughts, looking up at Dick's, which were focused on him. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Like, like  _ that _ . That look should be forbidden in public." He pretended to be mad, but his amused tone tipped Jason off.

"Uh-hm. Not my fault you are a walking mess." He said, leaning forward to lick the hand that was pointing at him.

Honestly, they just managed to get away from each other, five minutes later, when Damian barked into the coms that the suspect was approaching. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
